


I can't believe Jesse is dead

by Toaster_Warlock



Series: I'm So Sorry [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Its high moon, Jesse please, Let hanzo sleep, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: Never interrupt Hanzo's beauty nap





	I can't believe Jesse is dead

**Author's Note:**

> At this point i just give up
> 
> Hey guys, if you like my work I officially have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/Toaster_Writes?s=09) now where i will be posting the fics im working on. If any of you are interested (^ ^)

Jesse laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, with a smile permanently etched onto his face. Like seriously….stop. it's scaring the children. Jesse did in fact not stop though, for he had a plan. A plan he could act on in

5

4

3

2

1

The clock hit 12am just as the moon reached its peak in the sky. Jesse leaned over to Hanzo, getting real close to his ear and whispering,

“Hey Han, ya know what else reaches its peak at high moon?” Jesse wasn't too sure if Hanzo talked in his sleep or if he was also awake, somehow sensing Jesse was up to some fuckery, but almost immediately Hanzo replied,

“My bow? Because someone is interrupting my daily nap?” Jesse stared at Hanzo for a long while, gauging if he was serious or not...okay this was Hanzo of course he was.

Jesse laid back in bed and waiting a full 7 minutes before responding,

“It's actually my di-”

And he was never heard from again.

**Author's Note:**

> *big shrug*


End file.
